


On the Awesomeness of Garfield Boxers

by kamalakhan



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, i guess, idek, this is literally a shameless timkon pwp, without actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamalakhan/pseuds/kamalakhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tim and Kon are both teasing assholes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Awesomeness of Garfield Boxers

Tim couldn’t quite believe this was happening. Sure, he’d imagined this a couple times. Ok, a lot of times. Alright, maybe he had fantasized about having sex with his best friend more often than he should have. But, all things considered, thinking about the dude you have a crush on while jerking off isn’t quite the same as having the real, flesh and blood, incredibly attractive guy you just confessed your feelings for kissing you so hard you see stars and pushing you back to lie on the couch.

Kon tried to be gentle, he really did. But Tim was so... _Tim_ , and it was very hard to stay in control when he made those amazing noises. Panting, Kon drew back and looked at Tim.  
“You are so fucking hot right now.”  
And Kon wasn’t lying. Mussed hair, pink cheeks, swollen lips; it was all Kon could do not to come already. Tim raised an amused eyebrow, looking remarkably composed under the circumstances. But then, it was Tim after all.  
“I bet you say that to all the gi- ah!”  
Sensing an opening, Kon had pounced, pushing up Tim’s t-shirt (did that shirt have his Superboy logo on? Oh _God_ ) and licking a wet stripe from Tim’s bellybutton over his ridiculously chiselled abs until he reached his left nipple. Pausing a second, he looked up at Tim’s face, and it turns out not even the great Timothy Drake can withstand Kon’s amazing sexual prowess, judging by the shade of red his face had gone. That or he was just really embarrassed. Kon grinned up at him cockily.  
“Now what do we have _here_?” he asked, quickly licking the pink nub and blowing on it.  
Tim hit him.  
“That’s not very nice, Timothy.” Kon grabbed his right nipple and twisted it between his fingers, lightly. Then a bit harder. Tim’s moans were truly _ungodly_. Gripping his left between his teeth, Kon worked at them until they were red and stiff, and Tim started to move his crotch against the knee Kon had shoved between his legs.  
“Kon, I swear to God- Kon, _Kon_ -“ Silencing him with a messy kiss, Kon attempted to remove his trousers while shoving his tongue down Tim’s throat. Somehow managing not to fall over, he almost lost himself in the hot wetness of Tim’s mouth that tasted like coffee and the pizza they’d shared earlier; Tim scrabbling at his belt tore him back to reality. Resting his forehead against Tim’s, their breaths mingled together as they fought to regain their breath a little.  
“Need a hand with those?” Kon’s cocky grin was still in place, and Tim kissed it off of him, pushing against his huge chest until Tim was almost completely on top of Kon. Quickly,Tim pulled his tshirt off, Kon taking the chance to do the same. Tim undid the belt buckle and shoved his pants off. Kon laughed as he saw what was underneath; or rather, what wasn’t.  
“Going commando today are we, young robin?” Tim snarled, and the noise went straight to Kon’s groin.  
“Shut up. Least I’m not wearing Garfield boxers.”  
“Hey, Garfield’s- uhh”  
Tim, the bastard, had the audacity to pull back from where he had just _bitten_ Kon’s fucking _neck_ and look at him as if he hadn’t just done the hottest thing in _existence_.  
“Everything alright? You didn’t seem to finish your sentence.”  
“Oh, fuck you.” Tim grinned, and Kon may have whimpered. But only a little bit.  
“Isn’t that what you’re supposed to be doing?”  
Tim just seemed hell-bent on making Kon come in his awesome Garfield boxers.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something i crammed together at 3 in the morning and it's a little short but my loser friend told me to put it up so here we are hope y'all enjoyed :)


End file.
